Semiconductor devices are generally manufactured by utilizing a semiconductor substrate and manufacturing devices either within or on top of the semiconductor substrate. Once these devices are manufactured, the individual devices are electrically connected by manufacturing one or more metallization layers over the individual devices and over the semiconductor substrate. These one or more metallization layers may comprise conductive layers separated by dielectric layers that connect the individual devices not only to each other but also to external devices.
However, the individual semiconductor dies are not manufactured individually. Rather, multiple semiconductor dies are formed on a single semiconductor wafer. Once the dies have been formed, the semiconductor wafer is singulated such that the individual dies are separated from each other and may be utilized separately.
Unfortunately, the process of singulation is fraught with potential hazards that can have disastrous consequences. Physical and thermal stresses that may be involved in the separation of the individual dies can damage the individual dies as they are being separated, rendering them defective and, in a worst case, inoperable.